shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Riley
Introduction Appearance Personality When first introduced, Riley was distinguished by his total lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent façade like attitude. After much mental conditioning and training for his father, Riley had suppressed almost all of his emotions, laying all of his loyalty to whoever commands him, and thus making it easier for him to accomplish dangerous, unpleasant, or unethical missions. Due to this training and his lack of social experience and personal initiative, Riley has great trouble in understanding how bonds between people can motivate others. Riley's social awkwardness tended to get people angry, because he would often speak without considering his words and their effects on people. This was due to his inability to realise the difference between a rude statement and a true statement. Riley had read somewhere in a book that giving somebody a nickname would bring you closer to that person and develop your friendship, which has gotten him into trouble. After spending more time with the crew, Riley comes to appreciate bonds, esspecially the bonds between his crewmates on the ship. He has come to develop a more genuine, pleasant and thoughtful personality, while also showing signs of more emotion, such as enthusiasm and occasionally nervousness. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Although he doesn't use a gun, his use of a devil fruit make up for it. Hand to Hand Combat Riley is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his powerfull leg strength. He made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (eg webbing, wall crawling, powerfull leg strikes, etc.) Physical Strength Although not the strongest of the crew, most of riley's strength comes from his legs. With his leg srength, it enables him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Riley demonstrated this when he leaped over 30 ft vertically into the air when he first leaped of the groung after a sprint. Agility Riley is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. In combination with his haki, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Riley has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his haki. Endurance Riley's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Weapons His devil fruit. Devil Fruit For further information: Nen Nen no Mi Summary, web fruit Type, paramecia Usage make webs Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He can us it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He can use it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Riley is of some influences: *He is the basis for Spider-man, they even have the same surname. And, his first name is reminisint of peter's clone. *Most of the attacks from his fruit is from; Kidōmaru. *His personality is similar to a naruto character, Sai. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Human Category:Rokushiki User Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User